


And nobody’s Bilingual

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASL Clint, Deaf Clint, Fluff, I’m just to lazy to put everyone’s names, Language Barrier, Unoriginal Idea, frustrration, other language cursing, vent clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: The Avengers are a diverse group, including the first language they spoke. So when something causes them to revert to that language, chaos ensues.Cue Tony and Steve, the unofficial leaders of the group struggling in their dead languages. Cue Clint, signing up a storm. Cue Bruce saying, “I grew up in US, sorry to disappoint.”Add it all together and you have a fluffy fic that’s begging for some google translate.(Pls don’t judge on the bad summery)





	And nobody’s Bilingual

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on something off the internet. 
> 
> Here are the languages (let me know if there are any mistakes!).
> 
> Galic-Steve  
English-Peter P, Peter Q, Bucky, Bruce, Strange, Sam, Rocket, Scott, Hope  
ASL-Clint  
Russian-Natasha, Wanda  
Italian-Tony  
Binary-Vision  
Ancient Nor-Loki, Thor, Valkyrie  
Random Alien Languages- Drax, Gamora, Nebula, Mantis, Groot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, all the italicized text is when someone who speaks a different language that the main POV person (Bruce, Scott, kinda Steve). I’m normally putting English as the main language here because most of the team speaks it, and it’s my first language. If there are any mistakes let me know!

It was a normal day in the tower, normal, that is, until Tony came in the lab muttering in Italian. This was normal, as Italian was his first language, and Bruce loved to tease him about it. 

“Mumbling gibberish already?”

This normally would have been met with a snappy comment, and it was certainly what Bruce expected, so when Tony continued in Italian, he was confused. 

“Tony? You know I don’t speak Italian.”

Tony responded. Not in English. “_Gibberish? Already? How many cups of coffee have you had?_”

“What?”

“_Dude, stop._” 

“I don’t understand!”

Both men glared at each other, each convinced it was some sort of prank. Until, however, Peter came in the room. “Mr. Stark? Everyone is talking gibberish, and I don’t understand. What’s happening?”

However, all Tony could understand was that Peter had said his name. Bruce and Peter broke into conversation. 

“_Will you stop it! It’s not a funny prank_!” Peter looked surprised at Tony’s change in language. 

“Yep, that’s Italian. I can speak it.” Peter said.

“Tell him to stop, cause’ this is getting out of hand.” 

Peter stepped towards him, and Tony waited for him to speak, and give up the jig. He did not. Peter turned back to Bruce.

“I don’t remember. Anything.”

“What do you mean you don’t remember?”

“I mean I don’t remember how to talk it. Any of it. Weird.”

Bruce sighed and put his head in his hands. “Shit. Whoever did this covered their bases. If it isn’t a prank,” he eyed Tony. “Which I’m not convinced it isn’t.”

Bruce looked at Peter. “How are you sure it’s Italian?”

“Just because I know the title doesn’t mean I know the whole movie, right? I’ve spoke Italian for years, and this is too weird.” Peter turned. “Let’s go figure out who else speaks English.”

With that, he turned out the door, leading a confused Bruce and an even more confused Tony.

——

Steve was lying down, thinking American thoughts. He was thinking about American thots. Ok, ok. He was thinking about Bucky, as he usually is. 

Clint came in the room. “Hey. Want any lunch?”

“Sure, thanks Clint.”

Clint shook his head. “My ears stopped working.” Steve looked confused, so he just tapped the side of his head and walked out. He headed down to the lab, appreciating the silence. The tower was rarely this quiet, between the humming of FRIDAY and talking of his teammates. 

Outside the lab doors, he saw Peter, Bruce, and Tony, who tried to stop and talk to him, but he just shook his head and tapped his ears. 

He had never been an avid lip reader, although that skill seemed useful now. 

Stepping to where his extra ears were, he fiddled with the battery case. 

Even with his new ears on, he still couldn’t hear anything. Odd. 

Clint knew Nat signed, so he started to walk to her room. 

And if he was terrified that the rest of his hearing was gone, well, no one needed to know.

——

Little did Clint know, Nat was having her own problems. 

She was eating a PBJ, courtesy of Scott. He was talking about Cassie, and how she just seemed so big all of a sudden. 

Nat was only half listening, so she just got up when she was done. 

“Sorry, Scott. I’m just in a funk.”

“Oh, it’s fine Natasha. I went off on a rant. It’s just that she is so big-“ the rest of his sentence she couldn’t quite make out. Like she was underwater or something.

She decided to just play along and said, “_Yeah, kids grow up fast. Like Peter. It seems like yesterday we were at Germany..._” the rest of her sentence died in her throat at Scott’s face. He looked beyond confused. 

“_Are you okay, Scott?_”

Instead of answering her, however, he just mumbled out nonsense. 

“What are you saying?”

“_I don’t understand..._”

Just then, Steve came in the room. “_What’s up guys?_”

Both Nat and Scott gave him a strange look.


End file.
